An apparatus to stabilize and aim a device is often used by marksman to improve their shooting accuracy, by photographers to obtain a desired photograph and by nature lovers to see an elusive animal. One example of such an apparatus is a shooting bench. In order to change the line of sight or aim of the device being supported by the apparatus, a means for changing the position of the device is required.